De profundis
by Lemoncurd
Summary: ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer **: JKR est la meilleure, j'ai rien inventé sauf l'histoire 

**Rating** : Non, vous ne rêvez pas, pas de lemon dans cette fic, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle

**Paring** : c'est quasiment toute l'originalité de ce One Shot : je vous laisse le choix. HP/qui vous voulez sauf Hagrid et Voldy (non mais franchement, tu parles d'un paring avec ces deux là…)

Cette histoire a été écrite il doit y avoir deux mois, je me le laissais de côté en cas de manque d'inspiration, mais là j'exulte : en une journée Couleurs et déchéance a obtenu 10 reviews en une journée !!! Donc je poste cette histoire pour fêter ça, même si le sujet de départ n'est pas franchement folichon…

**Petit conseil** : ne lisez pas en diagonale, vous risquez de louper la chute

**De profundis**

Il est là, étendu sur le sol, les bras en croix, face contre terre. La pluie froide et drue recouvre de boue son visage et son corps.

Voilà, « le Survivant » n'a pas survécu une fois de plus. Etonnant qu'il aie déjà tenu jusque là avec le peu de connaissance magique qu'il avait. Il avait eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. On se battait pour apercevoir sa cicatrice, ils étaient fascinés par ce qu'elle représentait : pas tant le pouvoir de Lily ou de Harry Potter que l'échec de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononcera-Plus-Jamais –Le-Nom.

La marque des Ténèbres apparaît bientôt au-dessus de toutes les maisons de Pré-au-Lard. Le règne des ombres commence et je ne serais probablement plus là pour le voir se finir, s'il finit un jour. Les humains, trop abreuvés enfants de contes de fées en oublient les réalités de leur race : le bien ne triomphe jamais. Les hommes ne savent pas vivre ensemble, mais ne pouvant se passer les uns des autres, au mieux peuvent-ils un temps se donner l'illusion d'une vie commune avant de goûter à nouveau aux plaisirs de la guerre. Les hommes adorent s'entretuer.

Celui dont on attendait une victoire éclatante est toujours immobile, il faut que je me résigne, il ne bougera plus jamais. J'avais fini pourtant par le croire immortel. Hier encore, dans cette même position, c'était sur mes draps qu'il était allongé, souriant, offert… Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir quitté le champ de bataille, à ne pas l'avoir abandonné. Tous ont fui ou se sont tués plutôt que de voir le carnage recommencer. L'Angleterre est devenue une zone sinistrée et je suppose qu'Il ne s'arrêtera pas à cette île dans son envie dévorante de soumettre l'humanité à sa volonté.

La pluie s'est arrêtée. Je croyais m'être transformé en statue, pourtant j'arrive à faire un pas, puis un autre. Mon corps couvert de bleus me supplie de rester immobile mais je ne peux pas le laisser ainsi. Je le saisis sous les bras et le traîne jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, lui aussi mort au combat. La pièce est encore chaude comme s'il venait de la quitter, agréable, sèche. D'un mouvement de bras rageur je dégage tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table et l'envoi à terre : tout ce fatras ne servira plus à personne à présent. Je fais léviter Harry et le dépose sur la table, allongé sur le dos. Dans la cheminée, un fond d'eau boue encore, Hagrid était sans doute entrain de préparer un thé quand Ils ont surgit dans l'enceinte de l'école.

J'y rajoute de l'eau et sors le chaudron du feu. Mes gestes sont automatiques, calculés, ne laissent rien transpirer de la souffrance qui me ronge.

J'enlève ses vêtements maculés de sang et de boue, dessous, sa peau est marquée par la bataille qu'il a livré. Cela ne sert à rien mais je prend ma baguette pour refermer les plaies béantes, puis je jette sur lui l'eau tiède du chaudron pour le laver. Je retrouve les formes que je connais si bien, on dirait qu'il dort, son expression crispée de douleur s'est évanouit. Je fais sortir de ma baguette un souffle chaud pour le sécher, d'un _Accio_ fais venir à moi ma robe de soirée la plus somptueuse et je l'en recouvre.

Il est si beau. Il a tant souffert. Je ne veux pas que celui que j'aime repose dans une fosse commune ou que clandestinement on le noie dans la pierre dans un de ces monuments pompeux qu'on offre aux héros. Tous ces gens l'ont accaparés de son vivant, l'ont forcé à suivre un destin qui n'était pas le sien, à cause de la Prophétie d'une vieille folle mégalomane. Qu'on me le laisse à présent. Laissez-nous enfin en paix.

Je finis de boutonner la fermeture de la robe, mes mains frôlent son cou. Par Merlin il est encore tiède ! J'en perds le contrôle de moi même : j'enroule en frissonnant mes bras autour de son cou, je l'embrasse doucement et mes larmes roulent sur ses joues. Je m'allonge à côté de lui, me couche sur cette table monumentale. Le feu crépite dans la cheminée. J'ai envie de le serrer contre moi, pour le réchauffer, pour que le froid de la mort ne l'enveloppe pas, pour que la raideur cadavérique ne l'atteigne pas. Tout ceci est en vain, je le sais, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Peut être la Mort aura-t elle pitié de moi et m'emporter aussi ?

Je me suis endormi. Le feu a cessé de brûler dans la cheminée. J'ai été réveillée par la froideur du corps contre lequel j'étais collé. Je ne le regarde pas à la lumière de la pleine lune, je ne veux pas que la dernière image que j'aie de lui soit celle d'une charogne.

J'ouvre la porte et aperçois des traînées de fumées envahir le ciel. Elles viennent du village. Il a été entièrement rasé, les Mangemorts et leur Maître sont partis massacrer d'autres personnes, au Ministère, probablement. Ces nouveaux morts me sont égal. Ce décor cauchemardesque me convient.

Tournant à peine la tête, je lance un sort de lévitation sur ce qui reste de celui que j'aime et me dirige vers la forêt interdite. On n'y entend pas un bruit, comme si les créature qui l'habitent avaient fui les lieux. Je m'aperçois que c'est le cas : une bonne partie de la forêt a été incendiée. Je repère un endroit où le sol semble meuble, la pluie de tout à l 'heure facilite mon travail : je creuse rapidement une fosse assez grande pour l'enterrer, assez large même pour que je m'y couche aussi.

La lune cachée par de gros nuages ne nous éclaire plus. Je laisse à tâton glisser son corps dans ce creux de terre. Il semble accueillant, j'ai vraiment envie de m'y laisser tomber. Après tout pourquoi ne pas le faire ? personne ne m'attend. Une mort de plus ou de moins, ce soir, ne changera rien…

Mon corps, attiré par ce vide, se balance doucement devant le trou que j'ai creusé. Non, je ne peux pas, par respect pour ceux qui sont morts. Je dois rester debout.

Avec une lenteur douloureuse je rebouche la tombe de Harry. C'est la tâche la plus dure que j'ai jamais eu à faire de ma vie. Avec celle de quitter ce lieu.

Je marche droit devant moi. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, une éternité sans doute. Ma bouche reste close et pourtant je m'entend gémir à n'en plus finir, mes sanglots raisonnent à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Puis une voix trop forte, si familière qu'elle en est douloureuse se fait entendre.

« Amour… Amour !… Arrêtes! … Réveilles toi!"

Mon cerveau met un temps à comprendre ces paroles. Je réagis enfin, ouvre les yeux d'un coup , éblouit par le soleil du matin et je jette littéralement sur Harry en tremblant de façon irrépressible, je me niche dans son cou comme un chaton terrorisé, j'ai eu si mal...

Harry ne comprend pas, il se moque de moi, me traite de minette en riant. Il peut bien me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ce matin, je n'en ai cure : entendre sa voix est une bénédiction, pouvoir toucher son corps vivant et nu contre moi est un miracle. Je me moque bien de me ridiculiser, moi qui d'habitude tient à lui inspirer le respect par une certaine réserve. Il est là, avec moi, et je m'apaise peu à peu.

Quand enfin je crois retrouver un semblant de dignité, du moins mon cerveau embué le croit-il, je le foudroie du regard en disant :

« Meurs encore une fois comme ça et je te tue ! »


End file.
